PaRappa
PaRappa The Rapper (パラッパラッパー Parappa Rappā) is the protagonist of the PaRappa the Rapper series, and a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://psallstars.com/all-stars-parappa.html His Rival in the game is Spike''.'' Biography I GOTTA BELIEVE! With his trademark red cap and ever-present microphone, PaRappa entertains crowds the world over with his freestyle rapping and skateboarding prowess. Trained by Chop Chop Master Onion, PaRappa is as formidable in combat as he is on stage, bringing all of his talents to bear, the most important of which is his indomitable belief in himself. THE LEGACY OF PARAPPA: *''PaRappa the Rapper'' *''UmJammer Lammy'' *''PaRappa the Rapper 2 '' Arcade Opening Parappa comes across PJ Berri who is showing everybody the new Joe Chin comic book. Inspired to become a superhero, Parappa decides to seek out fights in order to prove himself. Parappa: Whoa! There's the gang! And Sunny Funny is with them... Hey, guys! Do you want to go to the movies? PJ Berri: The movies? No, check out this new comic book! Katy Kat: Wow! Joe Chin is such a great hero! PJ Berri: Look how he handles all those bad guys. Sunny Funny: I guess being in your own comic book would be cool, if you're into that sort of thing. Parappa: My own comic book? I'd have to be a hero like Joe Chin. But how can I do that? Yeah, I know! I gotta believe! Rival Name: Spike Reason: Parappa got in Spike's way while attempting to capture a Pipo Monkey. Spike thinks he is working for Specter and announces his intention to capture Parappa with the net. Parappa doesn't believe that Spike would be capable of doing so, causing the two prepare for battle while Parappa internally bolsters his self-confidence. Connection: Both Ape Escape and PaRappa the Rapper had animes exclusive to Japan, and both characters made their debut on the PS1. In 2001, McDonalds in Japan gave away "Super Happy Discs" which contained demos of Ape Escape 2001 and Parappa the Rapper 2. (PaRappa is rolling on his skateboard when he sees a monkey being chased by Spike. PaRappa stops him.) PaRappa: What's with the monkey chase? Spike: Why did you stop me! Those monkeys are taking over the planet! PaRappa: That's the first monkey I've seen all day. What world are they taking over? Spike: You must be working for Specter, too. Well, this net will hold you as well as it does those monkeys! PaRappa: There's no way you can put me in a net. Spike: And what makes you think you can stop me? PaRappa: Yeah. I gotta believe! Ending Parappa rejoins his friends to learn that Joe Chin has gone missing because he wants to be in some contest but wasn't invited. Parappa has a funny idea what this contest is. They leave to join Club Fun as Parappa plans to show them some new moves with Polygon Man's power. PaRappa: The gang! I thought I never see them again. PJ Berri: PaRappa! You're back! Katy Kat: We've all been wondering where you went. PaRappa: It's good to see you all, too. Is that Joe Chin on that poster? Sunny Funny: Yeah. He's gone missing. PJ Berri: It seems as though he wanted to be in some contest, but he wasn't invited. Katy Kat: No one knows where he is, now. PaRappa: A contest? I wonder... Let's go to Club Fun! Sunny Funny: Sounds fun! Are you going to perform, PaRappa? PaRappa: Yeah! And I can't wait to show off my new style! Gameplay Please see PaRappa/Gameplay. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Cardboard Dance Floor': Break dances and says "Let's kick it!". *'Tonight: You': Pounds his fists saying "Cash, money, son!" then points at the enemy. *'For Sunny Funny': Takes out his microphone and says "Whos posin' now?", crosses his arms, and puts his microphone away. Quotes *'Character Selection:' **"We gonna put on a show!" **"Let's kick it!" **"Let's party!" *'Prematch:' **"Time to jam!" *'Item Pick-Up:' **"This will help!" **"Let's pump up the volume!" **"All right!" **"Way cool!" **"Hooray!" **"Ready, son?" **"Time to party!" **"I got it!" **"Pick up and pose!" *'Successful KO:' **"P-to-the-A-to-the-R-to-the-A!" **"You shoulda believed!" **"Just because the rhythm is slow,that don't mean that you can't flow" **"You are a chicken from the kitchen." **"I wish Sunny Funny saw what I did." **"Where is the Guru?' **"The cake is done wile we sit around." **"Oh yeah!" **"Kick you back, son!" **"Gotta listen to the beat!" **"Punch, Chop, Kick!" **"I'm the man with the master plan!" **"In the rain or in the snow, I got the funky flow!" **"End with a pose!" **"Listen to the music and keep up the mix." *'Respawn:' **"I'm the man with the master plan." **"PaRappa's in da house!" **"Let's put some music on!" **"Rolling into action!' **"Let's pump up the volume!" **"Time to get funky!" **"We gonna put on a show!" **"Get ready! You're about to go!" **"Get ready to believe!" **"P-to-the-A-to-the-R-to-the-A!" **"PaRappa's the name!" **"Gonna make you roll!" *'During Romantic Karate:' **"Funky!" **Kick,Punch, It's all in the mind! *'During Skater Boy:' **"My skateboard never stops!" **"Step on the gas!" *'During Doombox Ft. PaRappa!' **"I gotta redeem! I gotta relieve! I gotta recieve! I Gotta Believe!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Time to Jam': PaRappa appears with a thought bubble of Sunny Funny smiling, does some footwork, and says "Time to jam!" *'Here's Boxy': PaRappa appears, pulls out Boxxy Boy, and then points out. *'Handplant': PaRappa spins his skateboard up top with his legs and then lands on the ground holding the skateboard next to him. *'How About a Punch?': Punches rapidly and stops with a strong "Bruce Lee" punch. Winning Screen *'Sunny Funny': PaRappa smiles and gives a thumbs up and says "Yay!" *'I'm the Man': PaRappa happily jumps and waves his arms up and down and says to put your hands up for him. *'I Believed': PaRappa did a split and hold the microphone like in his level 3 pose. *'For Master Onion': PaRappa jumps up while holding the microphone and says "Yay!" Losing Screen *If using Sunny Funny: PaRappa crosses his arms and stubbornly taps his foot. *If using I'm the Man: PaRappa frowns and puts his hand on his face *If using ' I Believed': PaRappa is holding the microphone looks down sad while the Boxxy Boy also looks down sad. *If using For Master Onion: PaRappa looks up upset while a thought bubble of Sunny Funny frowning appears above his head. Costumes Funky Threads Parappa's signature street gear which he wears in all appearances. Funky Astro Suit PaRappa's space suit that he wore in his third stage of UmJammer Lammy. This costume is part of the preorder costume pack. Funky Gi A karate gi that PaRappa wore in episode thirteen of the Parappa anime. This is unlocked at Level 10. *Default: orange beanie, pale blue Gi, white belt *Green beanie, yellow Gi, black belt, *Red beanie, dark gray Gi, black belt *Blue beanie, white Gi, red belt Prom Suit A dark blue tuxedo with a red bow-tie, available as downloadable content. *Default - Orange beanie, blue suit, red shoes, pale red bowtie *Blue beanie, red suit, black shoes, black bowtie *Red beanie, blue suit top, dark blue pants, red shoes, pale red bowtie *Yellow beanie, orange suit, orange shoes, grey blue bowtie Gallery Parappa in the trailer.png|Parappa in the E3 trailer. Parappa.png PaRappa2.PNG|PaRappa's Introduction PaRappa1.PNG PaRappa3.PNG PaRappa5.PNG PaRappa6.PNG PaRappa7.PNG|PaRappa brings out Boxxy Boy to produce some AP PaRappa4.PNG|PaRappa's Level 1 Super Move PaRappa10.PNG|PaRappa's Level 2 Super Move PaRappa9.PNG|PaRappa's Level 3 Super Move PaRappa11.PNG|PaRappa's Level 3 Super Move Parappa spacesuit.png 534566_374943932589308_1060956208_n.png|PaRappa's Funky Gi alternate costume PaRappan.png|in the intro Spikem.png Spike vs PaRappa.png PaRappa_thumb.jpg ParappaTrophy.png Parappa.PNG Space parappa.png images-37.jpeg|Parappa cover art Parappa colors.png spike-vs-parappa.gif|Spike rivalry 2013-03-21-204100.jpg 2013-03-01-231241.jpg|PaRappa's Main Menu Backdrop images (10.jpg images (11.jpg images (12.jpg images (13.jpg Videos PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - PaRappa PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - PaRappa Strategies PlayStation All-Stars First Impressions PaRappa the Rapper PaRappa the Rapper Gameplay on Hades - PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale How to Use Parappa the Rapper in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Trivia *PaRappa is one of the original six characters to be revealed, the others being: Kratos, Sweet Tooth, Radec, Sly Cooper, and Fat Princess. *PaRappa is one of six launch characters who recieved a fourth costume through DLC, the other five being Kratos, Fat Princess, Nathan Drake, Sly Cooper, and Sackboy. *PaRappa has gotten the most response out of fans, for he was noted for his very popular game series and anime. *Many of his quotes are parts of the raps he did in his game such as "Kick, Punch, Block!" *Parappa has a slight redesign due to the fact he was paper-thin in the original games. *Omar Kendall has said that PaRappa and Fat Princess were challenges to think of moves for due to the fact that they don't regularly fight in their own games, but the dev team has figured out attacks that fit with the characters. *PaRappa's level 3 Super Move is an obvious reference to the refrain of the 6th stage song of the original PaRappa the Rapper game. *Parappa has the shortest range of any character. *PaRappa's Space costume comes from UmJammer Lammy during Cool Mode in the stage "Flight Fright". *During Parappa's level 3 Super, the audience cheering him on are characters from his game, such as Joe Chin, Lammy, Katy Kat and Sunny Funny, to name a few. *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' is PaRappa's first appearance on the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. *PaRappa is the only character playable in the basic tutorial. *PaRappa is one of only five first-party characters who started on the PlayStation One, the others being Sweet Tooth, Sir Daniel Fortesque, Spike and Toro Inoue. *Parappa shares almost the same winning move as Sly Cooper. *PaRappa's opening and ending cutscenes in Story Mode resemble the PaRappa the Rapper ''anime. **It is interesting to note, as while ''PSASBR is an international game, the PaRappa the Rapper ''anime has never been released outside of Japan. **Another nod to the anime is the Prom Suit and Funky Gi costume, which is seen in a couple of episodes (mainly episode 13). *One of PaRappa's unlockable taunts is a possible reference to the Swim show ''Aqua Teen Hunger Force. The taunt is named "Tonight: You" and involves PaRappa pointing menacingly. This might be a reference to the character Handbanana, a dog that the Aqua Teens created in the episode of the same name, who would threaten their neighbor Carl by pointing at him and saying "Tonight: you." *In the game's opening, his beanie glows. *Parappa's background in the background are disco lights. *Parappa is one of the only two characters that speaks in English in the Japanese version of the game, this may be due to the fact that his original games were only available in english. The other character to do this is Dante. **The same thing occurs in the Italian version of the game, where Raiden as well isn't dubbed. *There is currently a glitch where if Parappa pulls out his boombox and places it through a platform that you can go through several AP orbs will spawn until it falls on top of solid ground. *Parappa never uses his skateboard in either of his main games, however he does use it in the Japanese anime. *If you use Parappa's Level 3 super against 1 opponent, the U Rappin' Meter is at "Good" level. Using the super against 2 or 3 opponents will raise it to "Cool" level. *Parappa's cardboard dance floor taunt is similar to Sonic's taunt in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This may be a reference to the fact that one of the songs in the game Sonic Adventure, "Unknown from M.E.", was actually performed by Dredd Fox, Parappa's voice actor. References Category:Needs Work Category:Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Playable Characters Category:PaRappa the Rapper Category:First-Party Characters Category:Playstation 1 Characters Category:Playstation 2 Characters Category:Playstation Portable Characters Category:Icon Characters